


777 Hit the Jackpot

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, everyday situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Yunho is lucky to have Changmin, Changmin is lucky to have Yunho.





	

Sleep presses down his limbs as he lies on top the covers of his king-sized bed. He keeps his eyes closed, exhaustion replacing the excitement of the day. The shower is turned off in the bathroom and soft padding of bare feet sounds a lot like a lullaby. Yunho smiles foolishly, as if someone was literally tugging the corners of his mouth upwards. He erases the expression from his face when he hears the steps from bathroom getting closer, pretending to be taken away by the dream.

Changmin shuffles awkwardly around the room after entering, no doubt looking for a pair of briefs, maybe his, maybe Yunho's, and for one of the said man's huge, worn out t-shirts to sleep in. Yunho tries hard to resist a new smile forming on his lips. He imagines Changmin's face, lips pursed up as he tries to find the clothes from the messy walk-in closet.

When Yunho stirs from his sleep-muddled thoughts, Changmin seems to have found what he was looking for. A silence follows after a while and then -

Yunho gasps for air when Changmin boldly jumps on him and proceeds to straddle his hips. The damp skin feels cold against Yunho's warm body and he tries to jerk away, in a futile attempt. Changmin pins him down more efficiently, his legs firmly around Yunho. The older lets out a quiet groan, more out of surprise than anything else.

‘Changminnie, what are you doing?’ he mumbles.

‘Trying to sleep, no, wanting to sleep but your starfish position is pretty much depriving me of it.’

For a good measure, he rubs his crotch against Yunho's. The older groans again, this time desire rising in him, pulsing through his veins.

‘Oh really, I have no idea what you are talking about.’ 

He still hasn't opened his eyes and he's sure it's annoying the hell out of Changmin. There is a hint of mischievousness in the younger's voice though when he answers,

‘I'm not wearing a shirt.’

Well, that's it. Yunho snaps his eyes open, ready to feast his gaze on Changmin. To his surprise, not even really a surprise since he should have expected this, he should have know his partner, Changmin is wearing a shirt. One of Yunho's favorite shirts, freshly washed so he can smell the laundry powder in the air, mixing with Changmin's scent and the body wash he used.

He lets himself to look. Changmin didn't dry his hair, but the tips have already dried and his locks are curling up. The hem of the shirt has been tucked into his briefs, accidentally, probably when he dressed up, and the lights from the hallway are casting a dim halo behind him. Changmin is always so beautiful, Yunho thinks. Now he lets his smile light up his features with full force.

Changmin's face softens from the smirk to a gentle expression, mirroring love and adoration. His eyes crinkle, and Yunho smiles even more. He brings his hands to gently stroke Changmin's bare thighs straddling him. They just smile at each other, feeling content. The younger man bends down to cup Yunho's face with both hands, as gently as ever, and places his lips on Yunho's. Smiling into the kiss, they hold it, barely moving, both tired from the last two day of performing. Yunho chuckles and draws his hands from Changmin's thighs to run them up and down his flanks.

Feeling ticklish, the younger squirms under his touch, humming into the kiss. Yunho strokes up and down, once twice, until he settles with lifting away the shirt Changmin is wearing and touching his perfectly sculpted abs. Changmin nibbles at his lower lip. Yunho smiles harder, so hard he feels like he's going to break..

‘You are gorgeous.’

‘Thank you,’ Changmin smirks again, words sharp, lips hovering just over Yunho's.

Yunho can't help but to chuckle again, never getting tired of Changmin's cheekiness. One of the reasons why he loves him so. Yunho draws circles around every set of muscles, making Changmin giggle under his feathery touch. He arches so beautifully towards Yunho, enjoying every touch the older man is giving him.

‘Here I wanted to sleep until you came and ruined my plan,’ Yunho laughs, continuing his ministrations over Changmin's skin. He makes a face at Yunho, enjoying his touch on his burning skin. When the older catches his eyes again, there is a question present which to Changmin answers by diving into Yunho's embrace, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Arms wrap around him, hugging him tight.

The sleep preys on them when Yunho tugs the blanket underneath and covers them with downy softness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 12/12/2014 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
